


О познавательных походах в торговые точки для взрослых

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Спустя некоторое время после Армагеддона Азирафаэль все же уговорил Кроули сходить в секс-шоп.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	О познавательных походах в торговые точки для взрослых

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнение к работе с [зимней битвы ](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218926839.htm?oam#more4), с автором согласовано

С тех пор, как Армагеддон не случился, Кроули и Азирафаэль стали немного ближе, чем были до этого. Или даже не немного. Во всяком случае, они съехались и зажили активной жизнью, которая реже обычного выходила за пределы их спален. Где именно они жили вместе теперь, они ещё не определились, и поэтому попеременно занимали спальни друг друга: так было комфортнее им обоим и позволяло менять обстановку, как только она надоедала. 

Правда, со временем спальни им тоже надоели, и они освоили другие помещения квартир друг друга: ванные, кабинеты, кухни, торговый зал и, под конец, не слишком охотно для Кроули, ― комнату с его растениями. Когда же и эти помещения парочке приелись, а заниматься постельными делами в общественных местах Азирафаэль был категорически против, им пришлось сесть и серьёзно задуматься над тем, что же делать дальше. Точнее, Азирафаэль-то отлично знал, что делать дальше, дело стояло только за тем, чтобы Кроули принял это и решился на небольшую прогулку. 

― Дорогой, я абсолютно не понимаю, в чём проблема? Честно говоря, я даже какое-то время думал, что такого рода места ― твоих рук дело.

― Будто бы все злые деяния должны быть моих рук делами!

― Признаю, что ошибался, но, дорогой, это не отменяет того факта, что тебе там должно как минимум понравиться. Это же, ну, ваших всё же… изобретение. 

― Вообще-то, подобного рода увлечениями страдают не демоны, а один очень известный архангел! 

― И всё же, может хотя бы заглянем? 

На этих словах ангел сложил брови домиком и состроил максимально умилительное лицо, на какое только был способен. Над головой на мгновение возник нимб, но потом будто бы передумал и исчез, больше не нервируя Кроули своим ярким сиянием. Демон тяжело вздохнул. Учитывая, что ангел пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию, он был настроен очень серьёзно. 

― Ладно. 

― Прекрасно!

Буквально несколько минут спустя они покинули магазин Азирафаэля и, перейдя дорогу, оказались под яркой и интригующей вывеской, на которой значилось: «Магазин для взрослых». Кроули нервно оглянулся по сторонам: за ними, конечно же, не следили, но от небольшого чуда он не смог удержаться, ровно настолько чудесного, чтобы никто из зевак не увидел, как он и его спутник скрываются за больно компрометирующей дверью. 

Внутри секс-шоп оказался не то чтобы впечатляющим. Кроули ждал намного большего: стеллажи, заставленные резиновыми членами разных размеров и форм, вешалки с латексными костюмами, иногда состоящими из одних только ремней, плети, разложенные под стеклом витрины… Магазин же больше походил на смесь книжного и бельевого. Стеллаж тут был, но заставлен он был журналами, книгами и дисками определённого характера, в уголке которых значилось «18+», на всех без исключения. Чуть в стороне были и вешалки, но на них было вполне обычное кружевное бельё, чуть более открытое, чем в других магазинах, очень даже притягательное, но явно не самого высокого качества. Единственным действительно интересным местом была витрина, которая отгораживала зал от продавца: под её стеклом покоились в небольшом количестве те самые пресловутые игрушки, которые и должны были тут продаваться. Однако даже их сверху закрывали огромные папки, неаккуратно сваленные перед продавцом. 

― Привет, Вуди! ― жизнерадостно поздоровался с продавцом ангел и почти как на крыльях подлетел к нему. ― Не мог ты нам помочь с выбором. 

― Вам? ― продавец оторвался от телефона и удивлённым взглядом окинул сналачал Азирафаэля, которого, судя по всему, знал очень хорошо, а потом и Кроули, которого видел впервые и будто бы пытался запомнить на всю жизнь. ― Эм… Конечно. Что конкретно интересует? 

― Что-то, что определённо разнообразит нашу жизнь, ― не без довольства в голосе заявил Азирафаэль и улыбнулся так лучезарно, как не всегда улыбался в Ритце. Кроули оставалось только удивляться. 

― Каталоги перед вами, господа, ― продавец отложил телефон, поднялся на ноги и разложил журналы на столе более аккуратно. ― Вы уже пробовали смены поз? Ролевые игры? Или интересуют какие-то нестандартные практики? 

Кроули нервно сглотнул и всё же подошёл ближе к витрине. Обложки журналов пестрили резиной, латексом и устрашающего вида кожей. Открывать их Кроули не решился бы даже у себя дома, в полном одиночестве, не то что при ком-то, да ещё и в общественном месте. Но Азирафаэля это всё явно ни чуточку не смущало.

― Я думаю, мы попробуем всё, ― улыбнулся он и открыл первый попавшийся журнал. ― Ох, дорогой, смотри какая прелесть! 

«Прелесть» была ярко розовой, длиной чуть ли не в метр, судя по описанию рядом, и имитировала двусторонний член. 

― Нгк, ― выдавил Кроули. Разведя руки в стороны на указанное в описании расстояние и приложив представленные размеры чуда человеческой мысли к своему телу, он внутренне содрогнулся. Если ангелу захочется засунуть в него подобную штуку, то он легко сможет её вытащить уже через рот. 

― Кажется, ваш друг не готов к такому, ― заметил Вуди и, осторожно отобрав у Азирафаэля каталог, пролистнул его на несколько страниц дальше, вернул обратно. ― Возможно, переодевания для начала будет достаточно? Образы ангела и демона вам очень пойдут, а эти костюмы, говорят, заводят не хуже хорошей порции виагры. 

Кроули адресовал продавцу благодарный взгляд. 

― Боюсь, это больная для нас тема, Вуди, ― разочарованно вздохнул Азирафаэль. ― Но идея с ролевыми мне очень даже нравится.

Кроули подумал, что поторопился с благодарностями. Следующие четверть часа Вуди листал перед ними каталог, показывая самые разнообразные костюмы с вырезами в самых неприличных местах. В какой-то момент демон даже начал подозревать, что тот специально над ним издевается, но, благо, к тому времени каталог иссяк, а ангел выбрал что-то даже не слишком откровенное. Кроули наивно надеялся, что на этом всё закончится, но не тут-то было. 

― А что насчёт эротичного белья? ― поинтересовался Азирафаэль. ― Я помню, в прошлом году у тебя тут были такие интересные трусы. Полагаю, Кроули очень понравится. 

Кроули нервно сглотнул. В воображении почему-то всплыл пояс верности, придуманный Лигуром. Кажется, именно за него тот получил ранг князя Ада.

Впрочем, всё оказалось не так страшно, если не считать того, что упомянутое ангелом бельё прикрывало всё спереди и не прикрывало абсолютно ничего сзади. Тут стоило признаться, что демон даже был не прочь такое надеть, или надеть что-то подобное на ангела. У Азирафаэля в белье оказались другие предпочтения, и он остановил свой выбор на кружевном белье. Кроули философски решил, что не ему этот комплект надевать, а ангел будет прекрасен в чём угодно, так что и переживать нечего. Он уже думал было, что ничего его не напугает в этой обители порока и страсти, даже наручники с жизнерадостно розовым мехом, кокетливо выглядывающие из-под очередного каталога, но ошибся. 

― Ну и под конец, ― жизнерадостно объявил ангел, когда предыдущие их покупки были аккуратно извлечены из таинственной подсобки, которая видимо оказалась складом, и сложены в чёрный пакет, ― как насчёт пары игрушек? 

Кроули вспомнил метровый член и категорично замотал головой. Азирафаэль, увидев такую реакцию, явно приуныл и даже светиться перестал. 

― Уверен? Это будет довольно познавательно.

― Я не готов познать такое. 

― А мне казалось, что тебе понравится, ― ангел поднял светлый взгляд на Кроули и выразительно на него уставился.

― Я в этом не уверен, ― проворчал демон, чувствуя, как под невинным взглядом ясных глаз его уверенность тает, как снеговик на солнце. 

― Давай мы хотя бы взглянем, хорошо? ― Азирафаэль нанёс решающий удар, вскинув брови и одарив Кроули улыбкой, которая будто бы говорила: «Мы просто ознакомимся с арсеналом и покупать, конечно же, ни за что, ни за какие коврижки не будем».

Вуди открыл каталог и пододвинул к ним, и Кроули погряз в мире членов. Пожалуй, столько членов одновременно он не видел, даже когда в Греции было модно устраивать оргии. Во всяком случае, такого количества разных членов там бы не набралось. Каталог предлагал купить огромные члены и совсем маленькие, чёрные, белые, бежевые, розовые, оранжевые, зелёные, небесно-голубые и прозрачные, в форме человеческого члена и в форме члена неведомого пришельца, двусторонние, двойные, гладкие и с выпученными венами.

― А это для чего? ― осторожно спросил Кроули, тыкнув пальцев в тот, рядом с которым было изображено что-то вроде небольшой клизмы, трубкой присоединённой к основанию члена. 

― Чтобы надувать его и увеличивать в размерах, ― охотно объяснил Вуди. Кроули мысленно отметил в голове найти и прикончить того ангела или демона, который до такого додумался. ― Вас ещё могут заинтересовать другие анальные игрушки. 

С этими словами Вуди перевернул ещё пару страниц. Взглянув на новые изображения, Кроули понял, что безнадёжно отстал от времени в этой сфере. 

― Виброчто? 

― Вибростимулятор простаты, дорогой, ― объяснил ангел. ― Вставляешь его и…

― Я догадался, ― поспешно убедил его Кроули. Он попытался отвлечься от мыслей о том, что, как и куда будут в него (или не в него) засовывать, и постарался углубиться в технические характеристики товаров. Диаметр шариков в попавшейся на глаза анальной цепочке облегчения не приносил, как впрочем и название рядом — «Анальная пробка-расширитель».

Что было дальше, мозг Кроули, ради благосостояния носителя, стёр из памяти. Демон очнулся, только когда они уже выходили из магазина, а его руку оттягивал увесистый чёрный пакет с кучей аккуратных свёртков. Похоже, склад у Вуди был куда больше, чем торговый зал. 

― Мне уже не терпится попробовать это всё! ― вдохновлённо вещал Азирафаэль, переходя дорогу и пытаясь открыть дверь в свой магазин, не выпуская при этом из рук ещё два чёрных пакета. Кроули стоял рядом и думал о том, что всё же немного сожалеет, что не запомнил всех покупок: так он хотя бы приблизительно представлял бы, что ждёт его впереди.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
